(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
There is widely known an image processing apparatus that executes image processing on image data. The image data is formed of plural pixels in a data format, such as a raster format or a vector format. Also, as image processing, for example, in addition to processing capable of obtaining an output value from only a target pixel being a processing object, window processing is known. The window processing obtains an output value of a target pixel by using plural pixels around the target pixel.